It is known to provide mounting devices in vehicles to mount computers, televisions, and other types of appliances in such vehicles. These prior art arrangements, however, are generally characterized by their relatively high cost, due at least in part to the fact that such devices ar essentially of custom construction, being specifically designed for a certain type of vehicle and appliance. Then too, most such devices are employed as permanent fixtures, taking up space in relatively cramped vehicle quarters even when their use is not desired. Also, the great majority of conventional vehicle appliance mounting devices are of essentially rigid construction, holding the appliance at a fixed location within the vehicle which may or may not be convenient to the driver or passenger actually using the appliance.